


Oh Baby!

by ReneeLaRoux



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Babysitting, Bath, Breastfeeding, Canon Universe, Crying, Curses, Cute, Dinner, Gen, Magic, Playing, bathtime fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: A witch's hex turns Arthur and Merlin into infants. The Knights of the Round Table are tasked with babysitting the miniature King and his Warlock.





	1. Cry Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little story, because I love Baby Arthur and Baby Merlin. I hope you enjoy!

     Another day, another skirmish, Leon thought bitterly as he and his fellow knights trudged through the woods. Either they just had extremely bad luck, or people just really wanted Arthur dead, because it seemed like they couldn’t go a week without him being the target of some ambush or threat. It was probably the latter. So many people had been harmed by Uther’s war on magic and, as a result, an astounding number were beginning to swear loyalty to Morgana. And why wouldn’t they? She promised them the protections and freedoms their former king fought against tooth and nail. They feared Arthur would be just the same as his father, just as willing to slaughter without remorse those who practiced, or were suspected of practicing, magic. Little did they know that Arthur had in his council the most powerful warlock in history, a man who was magic itself, and that together they were preparing a repeal of Uther’s Anti-Sorcery laws. But none of that mattered now. Now they were wandering around searching for said King and Warlock, who had somehow gotten separated from the group during the attack. 

    Leon was about to suggest they search in another direction when a flash of light and a loud explosion turned his attention to the east. Without thought he ran, fear gnawing at his stomach with each footstep.  He approached a clearing surrounded by tall oaks and fallen leaves. He almost missed it, but some several meters away came an odd sound. In the center of the clearing was a pile of red - a Camelot cloak, upon further inspection. The noise seemed to be coming from it, muffled as it was. Leon signaled to Elyan and Percival to search the perimeter for traps or bandits, and Lancelot and Gwaine to follow him.

    “What on earth?” Lancelot breathed, pulling his sword from its sheath. “Is that…?”

    The cloak was moving. And...crying? Using the tip of his sword, Lancelot lifted the cloak and gasped. Underneath were none other than their King and his former manservant, though they were drastically changed. 

    They were...well...infants. 

    That these infants were their lost friends was undeniable. The tiny babe crying the loudest sat in a pile of chainmail, shivering at its cold touch. His hair was the color of fresh butter, and his red-rimmed eyes were impossibly blue. Having known him nearly his whole life, Leon would bet his life on this being an infant King Arthur Pendragon. A smaller, more wobbly tot sat swimming in a blue neckerchief, with the fairest skin Leon had ever seen. He had a shock of black hair and ears that were just a bit too big for his head. Merlin wasn’t wailing the way Arthur was, but the fat tears that rolled down his chubby cheeks put a strange ache in Leon’s chest. Lancelot must have felt the same thing, because he sheathed his weapon and carefully knelt beside them.

    “Merlin?” he murmured tenderly. The dark-haired boy looked up, eyes wide. For a moment the ghost of a smile played on his quivering lips; he seemed to recognize the knight, at least. With a sniffle and a rush of new tears, the tiny lad raised his arms to his friend. The poor fellow lost his balance and tipped forward, landing face-first into the pile of his threadbare clothes. Lancelot rushed to pick him up just as the babe let out a wail. He pulled Merlin to his chest and just held him a moment, disbelief and fear written across his face. He wasted no time bundling Merlin up in his old clothes, tucking and rolling until the baby was warm. Merlin buried his face in Lancelot’s neck and let out a stuttering sigh.

    “There, there,” Lancelot cooed, “It’s going to be alright Merlin.” He patted the boy’s back and rocked him gently. 

    Arthur, realizing now that they were no longer alone, whimpered and reached eagerly for Leon. The first knight bent and awkwardly wrapped Arthur in his red cloak.

    “We’ll take you home,” Leon assured him, “You’re going to be okay.” He wasn’t certain how much they could comprehend, but it seemed like the right thing to say. “Gaius will know what to do.” He nodded to Lancelot and Gwaine; they hurried to collect Percival and Elyan, eager to get back to Camelot.

- - -

    It turned out that Gaius had no idea what to do. His only surety was that it was an act of sorcery. After listening to Gwaine and Leon’s accounts of events, it sounded to the old physician that some sort of enchantment had been placed on the two men. Regardless of the whys and hows, he now had two babies that needed to be cared for. He ordered for them to be placed on the cot, and he spent the better part of an hour examining them. He weighed them on his scale and measured them with a stick. He listened to their hearts and looked in their ears and tested their reflexes. In the end he determined that Merlin was around seven months old, and that Arthur was probably nine months old, and that they were both in good health despite having been hexed. He also noted that while they behaved as infants, they seemed to recognize those around them. Gaius set to work pulling every book he could think of, making lists of things that would be needed to care for the two infants and sending knights on errands to gather supplies. Most importantly, he sent Elyan to find his sister - Gwen deserved to know that her betrothed was now an infant, and she would be a great help in the coming days.

    The men were so busy figuring out what to do next that they didn’t even notice when Merlin became more and more distressed. He had been relatively quiet since the knights had found them in the clearing, as easy-going as he was as an adult. He was content to be held regardless of who it was, and offered a smile to anyone who so much as looked at him. He had been a good sport while Gaius poked and prodded them (Arthur had kicked furiously the whole time, and even tried to bite Gaius’ fingers), and even held totally still as he was measured. But he lay listening to the adults talk about the grim situation, hearing Gaius say things like ‘don’t know how to change them back’, and ‘may have to grow up all over again’, and he understood some of it. His emotions were just too big for such a little fellow, and fear and sadness overwhelmed him. His brow furrowed, wrinkling the soft skin of his forehead. His breath began to quicken and his lower lip began to quiver. Big tears rolled down his face and he began sobbing in earnest. Sensing his friend’s distress, Arthur too began to sniffle. 

    The pitiful sound pulled the grown men from their conversation. Lancelot was closest and hurried to offer comfort to his friend. He was about to pick Merlin up when Arthur, silent tears glistening on his own face, began to move. The adults watched in facination as the blond baby rolled and wiggled until he was nestled up against Merlin’s left side. He reached out jerkily and found Merlin’s chubby little arm, which he promptly patted with his own soft hand. Huddled together, the two cried until their sobbing turned into jagged sighs and hiccups. They fell asleep that way, Merlin with Arthur’s little fist in his mouth, and the baby king with his head resting on his warlock’s shoulder. 

    “Interesting,” Gaius muttered as the babies snored. He made a note on a piece of parchment.

    “They are never living this down,” Gwaine smirked.

    Lancelot covered the boys with a quilt and snuck away to avoid waking them. With a smile, he rejoined Gaius and the others to decide on a plan.


	2. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of the Round Table tackle their most daunting mission ever - keeping two infants occupied.

      The interesting thing about babies is they can turn anyone into a giant kid. One finds themself rolling around on the floor, talking in funny voices, and even making ridiculous faces in the quest to see a child smile. This was discovered when Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival were tasked with taking care of Merlin and Arthur while they were infants. It was part of the plan that Gaius had made - Arthur’s most loyal knights would care for and protect (and hide, essentially) the little ones as Gaius himself tried to find anything he could to help turn Arthur and Merlin back into adults. Seeing as the only warlock among them was currently drooling on himself, it would take a bit of time and lots of prayers for miracles. 

    The knights were reluctant at first. No, reluctant is too mild a word. Each had a reason why they shouldn’t be responsible for two infants. Leon needed to get back out and start a search for the perpetrator of this criminal act. Elyan thought someone should resume Arthur’s duties at the daily knights’ training sessions, that someone being himself. Percival felt that his size would be intimidating for the babies, and he just didn’t want to frighten them. Gwaine just didn’t like children, period, even if one of them was his best friend. Only Lancelot seemed comfortable with this new assignment, having had some experience with young children back in his village. Gaius had given all of the complainers a stern eyebrow and the insistence that they were all necessary to the safety and wellbeing of Arthur and Merlin for the time being.  

    “But they’re just so small, Gaius,” Percival had frowned, staring down at his own hands. “I feel like I’ll break Merlin just by touching him.” When Percival had found himself with a miniature Merlin in his arms for the first time, he became suddenly aware of just how  _ big _ his own body was. The dark haired boy felt like feathers in his hands, and he had quickly passed him to Elyan before any harm could come to the tot.

    “You’re not going to break him,” Gaius had reassured him. “Babies are surprisingly sturdy, despite how delicate they seem. And I know you can be surprisingly gentle”

    So with  _ much _ reluctance, the Knights of the Round Table had accepted their fate. But that hadn’t stopped Leon from turning to Gwen for assistance. She knew far more than any of the knights did about babies and children, and she was the only other person Leon trusted to keep such a delicate situation quiet. She had been more than happy to help, especially after seeing just how  _ adorable _ her lover and her dear friend were. 

    “Babies are much more fun than laundry!” she declared as she nuzzled Arthur’s cheek, making the tiny king giggle. He blossomed under her tender care, flashing her the smiles he had decidedly not given anyone else. Merlin also seemed more at ease with her present. Best of all, Gwen was a good teacher. She showed the knights the proper way to hold a baby, how to change a soiled nappy, how to soothe a crying baby, and  even encouraged them to make funny noises and faces to make the boys laugh. 

    The decision was made to keep the boys in Arthur’s rooms, where they were less likely to be found out. Gaius and Gwen had already set about starting rumors that the King and his knights had caught some strange illness whilst on their patrol, and that they all needed to be quarantined in one place. Arthur’s old baby toys and supplies were directly brought in from storage, where they had been collecting dust waiting for Arthur to have his own children. It wasn’t long before Arthur’s chambers were transformed into a nursery fit for a royal infant. The king and the warlock were deposited on a pile of soft blankets on the floor away from anything that could fall and hurt them, and were quickly surrounded with wooden toys and stuffed animals to keep them occupied. Arthur had quickly found his favorites (no doubt what he once loved when he was originally a baby), and Merlin gazed around in wonder a while. Chances were, he didn’t have many toys growing up in his poor little village; maybe this was his first exposure to rattles and stuffed bears and blocks. Gwen sat on the floor and played with them, feeling a bit like a child herself as she built a tower for Merlin out of blocks. 

    An hour later, Gwen stood and smoothed out her skirts, announcing that she was going to find supper for the group. She selected Lancelot to help her, and he quickly agreed.

   “And we’re supposed to just sit here?” Gwaine complained as Lancelot and Gwen headed to the door.

    “Get down there and play with them, of course,” Gwen rolled her eyes. “It’ll be fun.” Lancelot grinned at them, and the two disappeared. Gwaine huffed and aimed a kick at the door closing behind them.

    Sitting a careful distance away from the babies, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival were rather bored. Both Arthur and Merlin were quiet, content to sit and chew on things. They were both sprouting new teeth in their gums, and gnawing furiously on inanimate objects seemed to be a good idea.

    Sighing heavily, Gwaine sunk onto the floor near the blanket and picked up a rattle. He couldn’t even remember what kinds of toys he played with as a child, if any, and here he was surrounded by them. He turned the rattle idly in his hands, the beads within shifting and crackling against the wood. At the noise, Arthur’s head turned in Gwaine’s direction. His eyes lit up at the sight of this new toy and he chucked the fluffy bear he had been squeezing to the floor. He crawled over until he reached the knight, watching in fascination as the man shook the toy again. Gwaine held the rattle out to Arthur, who hesitated before taking the bulb in his chubby little hand. When he’d grasped it, Gwaine shook the rattle, causing Arthur’s little arm to shake. The golden haired child grinned and waited. Gwaine repeated the action, and Arthur let out a laugh. Gwaine smiled – maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

    Merlin had dropped the block he’d been gumming and was watching the unfolding events with rapt attention. He sat nearly folded in half, hands grasping his feet, a small smile on his mouth. Percival, who had been observing silently from the table, screwed up his courage and came over to sit beside Merlin, crossing his long legs in front of himself. Maybe if he just sat there, he wouldn’t be at risk of harming the lad. Merlin looked up and grinned, his two tiny tooth-nubs gleaming white. 

    Percival had always been aware of the fact that Merlin was an attractive fellow. With those cheekbones and deep blue eyes, how could he not? So he wasn’t too surprised that Merlin was a good-looking babe as well. He was just so  _ round _ , and so soft, and so innocent. He was so adorable that Percival just couldn’t help but reach down and tickle under his chin. Merlin turned his head and giggled, a true belly laugh that made Percival smile. The knight picked up a stuffed bear and gave it a squeeze – sturdy, built to be chewed and pulled and sucked on by little humans. He felt something on his leg and looked over to see that Merlin had drawn closer, tiny hand on the knight’s thigh. Merlin was watching him curiously, head cocked to one side as adult Merlin was wont to do. He dangled the bear in front of Merlin’s face, thinking the boy wanted to play with it. He was surprised when Merlin scooted even closer, not quite able to crawl yet. When it became clear that the boy was trying to climb him, Percival picked him up, amazed again at how light he was, and settled him onto his lap. A satisfied smile on his face, Merlin sat contentedly, playing more with Percival’s huge hands than the stuffed toy within them. It wasn’t long before Merlin had one of Percival’s knuckles in his mouth, gumming at it furiously. Percival tried not to laugh, the sensation of those two tiny nubs for teeth against his skin more ticklish than painful. He found that he didn’t mind the chewing nor the slobber, and began to tell Merlin a story his own mother used to tell him as a child. 

    Elyan, still perched on his chair, watched the scene before him with a gleeful smile. Sir Gwaine, the sword-slinging rogue, was playing with rattles. Sir Percival, the giant, was talking in funny voices. He could think of a million ways to mock them both with this forever, but he found he really didn’t want to. Finally, Arthur and Gwaine seemed to be getting along. Finally, Merlin was getting the undivided, tender attention he so rarely received. 

    Oddly, all seemed right in the world.


	3. Supper Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin get into their food

     “Supper time!” Gwen announced as she entered the royal chambers. In her arms was a tray laden with all the baby foods the kitchen could make without getting suspicious. The boys would still need milk as they were still just little fellows, but until a suitable wet nurse was found Gaius suggested that they should be able to eat soft, well-mashed foods just fine. Lancelot followed with a tray with meat, cheese, and bread for the knights. 

    “Hello?” Gwen called, sharing a slightly concerned glance with Lancelot. Silence answered her. She walked deeper into the chamber and found a quaint scene that rather warmed her heart: three of Arthur’s most loyal knights were in various stages of recline on the floor. At the center of all their attention were little Arthur and tiny Merlin. Arthur was being entertained by Gwaine and Elyan, who were making stuffed animals jump around the blanket, talking in silly voices. What a change from less than an hour ago, when Gwaine swore he hated children and Eylan would do anything to escape! Merlin watched from the comfort of Percival’s arms, where he was busy sucking on his own tiny fingers. He occasionally let out a string of babbling nonsense, or a tiny shriek of a laugh. Percival would answer with “oh really?” or “that's very interesting” and a tender smile for the babe.

    “Well, well, well,” Lancelot grinned, “I’m not sure whose having more fun, Gwen. Are you?”

    “I’d have to say the Knights of the Round Table,” Gwen winked at him.

    “Yeah, yeah,” Gwaine rolled his eyes, his cheeks pinking. “We’re just doing our job here.”

    “And a very fine job you’re doing,” Gwen praised them as she carried the tray to the blanket and sunk to the floor. “Arthur, Merlin,” she called softly. “Are you boys hungry?”

    The babies turned away from their toys and fingers at the mention of their names. Arthur, seemingly noticing his empty tummy for the first time, immediately began crawling over. Merlin tried to follow, attempting to scoot on his bum with a look of pure determination on his face. Percival helped the poor fellow out by gently picking him up and settling him on the floor next to Gwen. He then joined his companions and began picking through the meal provided for them.

    “Here you go, sweetheart,” Gwen placed a plate in front of Arthur. On it she scooped a small portion of sweet potato, porridge, and green pear, all cooked and mashed well enough for a babe with very few teeth. She portioned the same for Merlin, who thanked her with a gummy smile. She began feeding them alternatively, first a spoonful for Arthur, then one for Merlin. Arthur waited patiently for each spoonful to be delivered, taking dainty bites like the good little royal baby that he was. He opened his mouth wide for the spoon, barely a drop smudging on his face. Merlin, on Gwen’s other side, didn’t seem to like the back and forth arrangement too much. Growing tired of waiting his turn, the tiny tot did not hesitate to dunk his hand right into his potatoes. He happily shoved his hand into his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. 

    The next time Gwen turned to spoon some porridge into his mouth, she burst out laughing, startling the knights from their quiet conversation. While Merlin had only been moderately successful at getting the food into his mouth, he had been wildly adept at smearing it everywhere. There was a lump of sweet potato all up his cheek, and the front of his fine baby hair was plastered straight up with sticky pear. Nevermind the food that he was now wearing on his hands and clothing. Judging by his happy grin, he was terribly proud of himself.

    Arthur’s eyes widened when he peered around to see what all the adults were chuckling at. While he had been patiently waiting for his lunch to be fed to him, Merlin had been having all the fun! And it  _ did _ look fun. With a small smile, the tiny King dipped a finger into his mashed pear and licked it off. It seemed to taste better that way, so he wasted no time in grabbing a handful of porridge and stuffing his fist into his mouth. He kicked his legs happily.

    By the time their meal was finished, the babies were pleasantly full and covered from head to toe in food that hadn’t quite made it to their mouths. They were grinning ear to sticky ear at anyone who would lay eyes on them.

    “Looks like bath time,” Lancelot told Gwen as he cleared their dishes away. 


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur and Merlin play with their food, it's time for a splash in the tub!

     Arthur had once confided in Gwen that for as long as he could remember, bath-time was his favorite time of day. There was something just so soothing and relaxing about a warm tub of water and a good scrub. As a child, he would even find ways of getting extra dirty during the day so his nurse would demand he get washed before supper. Eventually old Ms. Gayle caught on to his schemes and told his father, who sternly ended Arthur’s antics. As an adult, he cherished his evening baths, though they had become more sophisticated with time. Now his steaming tub of water included healing oils and refreshing herbs, and his skin was scrubbed clean with the finest soaps in the land (one of his favorite perks of being royalty). On a cold winter’s night, with the tub pulled up next to a roaring fire, nothing could be better. Gwen couldn’t help but smile as she set about preparing for the babies’ bath - little Arthur was in for a treat! And Merlin would surely appreciate the experience - he shared a washbasin with Gaius most days, or took a dip in a lake or pond when he had the chance. A warm bath was a rare occurrence for the manservant.

    After supper was cleared away, the boys were wiped down the best they could be, but to no avail. The babies were sticky and caked in dried potato, and they needed a good, warm bath. Gwen had quickly taken charge once more, this time sending the knights on various missions to gather supplies. Elyan had been sent to the well in the square to collect a bucket of fresh water. Percival was directed to search the castle and bring back a small tub safe for two small bodies, without garnering suspicion of course. Lancelot and Leon had the task of finding a gentle cleansing soap to use - the ones Arthur currently had in his chambers for bathing were a bit too strongly fragranced for use on delicate infant skin, in Gwen’s opinion. She informed them that Gaius may have something more suitable. She herself had set off to find clean drying sheets and more clothing that would fit two infants. They had previously been dressed in cloth nappies and tunics that had been tied and pinned to fit their bodies, which had dwarfed the tiny fellows in excess fabric.

    Sir Gwaine was given the task of entertaining the boys as everyone else hurried about collecting bath items. Despite his earlier misgivings regarding babies and children, he was ever adaptable and quick on his feet. He wouldn’t say he enjoyed the babysitting, and he still resented being stuck with the job, but he had become surprisingly comfortable with the little lads. Merlin was easy - he was generally happy, as in his adult form, and just wanted someone to smile that gummy smile at. He was pretty content to loll on his back and chew on his own foot, or squeeze a stuffed bear, or watch Gwaine play with Arthur. Gwaine found he had fun making him laugh, just as he did when his friend was fully-grown.

    Arthur was...different...than he had expected. King Arthur Pendragon was always serious, sometimes stern, usually prissy. Infant Arthur guarded his smile more, but he was curious and observant, and he liked playing. It made Gwaine wonder what kind of upbringing the younger prince had had; did the great Uther Pendragon ever lower himself to the hard floor to play with stuffed animals? Had the army of nurses and teachers and servants tickled him and danced with him and let him run amok and get dirty and laugh loudly? Most likely not, if his reserved, quiet manner was anything to go by. As he watched Arthur politely share a block with a drooly Merlin, Gwaine decided to give Arthur the childhood he never had. It was the least he could do for the man who had risked so much to give him the life he now had (as much as Gwaine disliked admitting it).

    When Gwen returned a while later, a basket of fresh blankets and baby clothing in hand, she heard the giggles of Arthur and Merlin and the throaty laugh of Sir Gwaine. She rounded the corner into the bedchamber and found the most charming scene. The knight was lying on his back upon the floor, where he was being attacked by two tiny invaders. Golden Arthur was climbing up Gwaine’s torso, apparently intent on riding him like a horse. He bobbed up and down with as much balance as a babe his age possessed, catching himself against Gwaine’s chest. A wild grin was on his face, his blue eyes bright with excitement. Fair Merlin had settled for sitting at Gwaine’s head and grabbing at his bearded face, occasionally lunging, jerky and uncoordinated, to gum at him. When Gwaine pretended to nibble back at him, Merlin would unleash a belly laugh that was positively infectious.

    “Where are the Knights of the Round Table when you need them?” Gwaine chuckled breathlessly - Arthur was heavier than he looked perched on the man’s chest, squeezing the air from his lungs with each bounce.

    Said knights returned shortly, each bearing the supplies they had been sent for. They got a good laugh out of Gwaine’s situation but eventually took pity and relieved him. Lancelot carefully detached Merlin’s little tooth from Gwaine’s finger, gently working the jaw open as Merlin attempted to chomp down harder. Elyan removed Arthur from Gwaine’s chest, lifting him into the air and soaring him around the room when the King began to protest. Percival set the tub on the table, which Gwen thought would be less back-breaking than the floor. The bucket of water was set near the fire to warm, and soon everything was ready.

    “Elyan, will you and Lancelot bring the boys over?” Gwen asked her brother.

    The babies were undressed, which they seemed to love, and carefully placed into the tub, which they really did not seem to like at first. The water reached just to their belly buttons, and Merlin looked like he was thinking about crying. A moment passed, and a smile slowly appeared on Arthur’s face. He began splashing and reaching for handfuls of water, squealing in delight. He didn’t care that six adults stood around watching them, and he didn’t care that he shared his bath with his manservant. He didn’t even care when water splashed into his eyes or mouth. He just grinned and kicked his legs and slapped at the surface of the water. It was a total transformation, and it left the adults in the room in awe. Merlin sat watching this development with wide eyes. He hadn’t moved an inch, seemingly afraid of the water. Ever so slowly, after watching his friend enjoying himself, he dipped his fingers into the pool of water. Arthur slapped his hands down, sending a small spray of water at Merlin. The smaller boy gasped as the water splashed his face, and for a second Gwen thought he was about to burst into tears. But Merlin was a courageous fellow, even as a tot, and he began to warm up to the water. While he was not as comfortable or sturdy in the tub as his companion, he was willing to give it a try.

    Gwen, carefully holding Merlin upright in the tub, gasped as she was soaked by their antics, the water startling despite its warmth. Elyan, who was supervising Arthur, chuckled at his sister. She rolled her eyes and smirked when Elyan was left sputtering after Merlin let loose a particularly large splash that soaked the front of the knight’s tunic. She let them play for a few more minutes before the cleansing had to take place, hoping that Merlin would get a bit more comfortable in the water before she started scrubbing.

    “Alright, Arthur,” she said as she traded places with Elyan. “Time to get clean, darling.”

    First she took a small pitcher, filled it with water, and carefully poured it over Arthur’s body and head, making sure to keep it out of his eyes as much as possible. She then took a bit of soap and lathered up a soft cloth, creating suds that the baby wanted to grab and pop. She gently ran the cloth over his little body and through his fine hair, working out any left-over lunch that had become stuck there. Arthur held perfectly still the whole time, allowing her to scrub him with little trouble. He seemed to understand that the better he behaved, the sooner he could go back to playing in the water. Once she had rinsed him of the remaining suds, he went back to attempting to pop the bubbles that had arisen from the soap.

    Surprisingly, it was Merlin who decided to be mischievous and difficult to bathe. He fussed when she poured water over his body and hair, and squirmed as she tried to hold him still to cleanse him. He also attempted to grab at the cloth with every pass over his skin. When she wiped his face clean from the dried sweet-potato, he managed to bite the edge of the fabric and snag it on his little teeth. Gwen played tug-of-war with him for it until she gave up and let him keep it. He promptly began chewing on it, which seemed to keep him calm as she rinsed the soap from his hair and body. Finished, she sighed and stood back as she watched them play and splash and giggle at each other. She really hoped she wouldn’t need to bathe her friends again.

    There was a knock on the chamber door, which Leon quickly rose to answer. He returned a moment later with a young woman. She had an open, pleasant face and wore a clean but simple frock. Gwen had seen her around the castle before, but had never been introduced.

    “Diana, my lady,” the woman curtsied first to Gwen, then to the knights present. “I was sent to nurse two infants?”

    “Ah yes, thank you,” Gwen nodded and directed Diana to make herself comfortable in the adjoining room. “We’re just finishing up their bath, I’ll have them ready for you soon.”

    While Diana was escorted to the room next door by Sir Leon, efforts were made to dry and dress the babes. Arthur fussed as he was pulled from the water, but enjoyed being wrapped up in a warm drying sheet. Lancelot carefully lifted a slippery and squirming Merlin from the tub, and Percival wrapped in him a sheet as well. Gwaine, who was doing nothing to help, was sure to laugh extra loud when Merlin decided to pee on Percival’s chest mid-wrap. Luckily, Merlin’s gummy grin was too cute for Percival to be upset for long.

    It took a few minutes to wrangle the boys into the clothing Gwen had found earlier. The knights had never wrapped nappies, and the boys just seemed to fragile as they tried to push little arms and legs into the miniature tunics and wool stockings that Gwen had managed to find. But once they were dressed, everyone agreed that Arthur and Merlin looked darling.

    “All they need are a tiny red cape and a neckerchief,” Gwaine quipped.

    As a final layer, Gwen swaddled each of the babies in a soft blanket, hoping the confinement would calm them down a bit after their fun-filled bath.

    “Are you ready for some milk, my loves?” She asked as she and Lancelot picked up their friends and carried them into the adjoining chamber.


	5. Milk Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are nursed before bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of breasts and breastfeeding, if that sort of thing doesn't tickle your fancy.

     The chambers that adjoined Arthur’s own had been mostly empty for years, long ago used as a room for guests. There was a large, four-poster bed in the sleeping chamber that was dressed in elegant blues and silvers, and a solid oak desk that stood in the corner near the draped window. A chair padded with fabric had been pulled nearer the fire that now roared in the hearth. That was where Gwen and Lancelot found Diana when they entered with Merlin and Arthur. The young woman smiled shyly at Lancelot, bowing her head in respect as he deposited the bundled Merlin into her hands. He said farewell to both women and retreated back into the royal chambers to rejoin his comrades.

    “I can feed both babes at once, if you wish,” Diana said softly, using one hand to slide her upper body out of her linen shift.

    “Really?” Gwen couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. She didn’t know much about breastfeeding. She obviously had no experience herself, and she had spent much of her life serving the ladies of the court - women who tended not to feed their own children. They relied on women like Diana, who were willing to share their own milk.

    “Aye,” Diana nodded. “Will you hand me two pillows?” Gwen quickly retrieved two pillows from the bed. She watched in fascination as Diana arranged the pillows on her lap just beside the arms of the chair, Merlin still securely in one hand. Once she was comfortable, the wet-nurse laid Merlin gently on the pillow under her left arm, his face near her breast. The poor dear must have been hungry again, for he wasted no time rooting around until he found what he was looking for. He latched on to Diana's nipple and within moments the sound of contented suckling and gulping breaths filled the room.

    “Now the other boy,” Diana said. Gwen helped settle Arthur onto the other pillow, stroking his cheek tenderly when he began to whimper quietly. Curiously, he was more reluctant than Merlin was, watching Diana with cautious eyes. Gwen wondered if somewhere in his mind, he was aware of what was happening and felt uncomfortable being at someone's breast. Odd, for someone who had been fed exclusively by wet nurses in his infancy.

    “Aren’t you hungry, my dear?” Diana cooed, stroking his cheek and then his lips. She pulled him closer and lifted her breast to his mouth. Slowly, he opened his mouth and she set her nipple into his mouth. It took him a few moments of contemplation before he latched and took a few slow pulls. Eventually he relaxed and began suckling in earnest, much like Merlin was doing. Arthur kept his eyes trained on Diana, watching her kind face as she smiled down on him. Merlin’s eyes had shut, and if it weren’t for the continuous gulping Gwen would have said he was asleep.

    Gwen watched with unconcealed interest. She tried hard to imagine feeding her future children with the ease at which Diana was currently feeding her king and his manservant. Somehow, she just couldn’t picture herself with a babe at her breast. If in her wildest dreams she married Arthur, would she even be allowed to nurse her own children?

    “Does it hurt?” she found herself asking. She blushed when Diana met her eyes. The woman smiled kindly, a knowing sparkle in her eye.

    “It does in the beginning, right after your babe is born, or if you get clogged,” Gwen must have blanched because Diana chuckled quietly. “That hasn’t happened often, thank the gods. After a while it’s just natural. My own babe is nearly weaned, but I’ll happily feed another if it meant giving them good food.”

    “It’s very kind of you,” Gwen smiled.

    It was a bit of an odd experience, watching her lover and her best friend at another woman’s breasts. She knew, of course, that it was necessary - babies that young needed milk as well as food. She once again found herself wondering how much they could understand, if they as Arthur and Merlin realized what they were doing. Arthur had shown some reluctance, but that really could have been for any number of reasons. Merlin didn’t seem to care, sucking down milk like his life depended on it. But then again, Merlin never really cared where his food came from, just as long as he got to a chance to eat it.

    Both boys finished their bedtime meal about twenty minutes later. Gwen took Arthur back into her arms and patted him on the back to relieve any air from his stomach. Diana burped Merlin from her chair. Once the women were satisfied with the little belches that emitted from the babies’ mouths, they carried the boys back into the royal chambers. Diana passed Merlin back to Lancelot, giving the dark-haired boy a tender stroke across his forehead. They thanked Diana profusely for her help, and Sir Leon escorted her to a chamber down the hall that she had agreed to stay in for the time being. Diana was the evening wet-nurse, and she would be available through the night to feed the babies as needed. In the morning, another woman would take her place. The women would also be paid handsomely for their silence regarding their whereabouts and who they were serving, though Gwen had a feeling that wouldn’t be an issue. She sighed and turned back to the task ahead - settling the boys down for bed.


	6. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen discovers just how difficult getting babies to sleep is.

     All was quiet in the King’s royal bedchamber. Two beautiful rocking chairs had been brought in earlier in the day and now sat near the crackling fire. Leon was stationed by the door, and Gwen was informed that Gwaine was taking the first watch just outside. Lancelot and Percival were in the adjoining room, hoping to get some sleep before it was their turn to relieve their fellow knights. Elyan had kindly offered to pass the night with Gwen, so she wouldn’t be left with tending to the babies all on her own. The boys were prepared for sleep, their nappies changed and their bodies re-swaddled for comfort and warmth.

    “Let’s get these boys to sleep,” she nodded to her brother. They retired to the rocking chairs, Arthur snuggling into Gwen’s arms, Merlin in Elyan’s. The smaller fellow appeared to have gotten a second wind after nursing and he was babbling away excitedly. Gwen giggled as Elyan began what sounded like an interesting conversation with the seven-month-old child. Elyan would murmur a “that’s fascinating”, or “what did you do then?”, and Merlin would answer back in a series of noises and sighs. 

    Arthur was already drowsy, his eyes heavy with the promise of sleep. Gwen held him close and pressed kisses to his soft cheeks, stroking gentle fingertips down his forehead and nose in the way that always seemed to make babies sleepy. She began rocking, singing softly to him the lullabies she remembered her mother singing to her and Elyan. It wasn’t long before Arthur’s eyes fully shut, his little plump lips parting in soft snores. She watched him for a moment, suddenly overcome with feeling. Would the children she have with Arthur (maybe, someday, perhaps?) look anything like this precious babe in her arms? Would their hair be as fine, their skin as soft? Would their eyes retain that jewel-blue, or would they take on her own warm brown? She held him closer still and prayed that she would one day get to find out.

    Elyan had a bit of a harder time getting Merlin to sleep. Once the babbling died down a bit, Merlin had begun to get fussy. Elyan had started with Merlin laying in his arms, much like Arthur was in Gwen’s, hoping to rock the boy right to sleep. But it didn’t take long to see that Merlin didn’t like being in that position and steadily grew louder in his protest. Elyan then shifted him so that the baby was resting against his shoulder, gently patting his back and speaking soft, calming words into his little ear. It took a bit of time, but eventually Elyan felt Merlin get heavier, a sure sign that he had relaxed. Gwen nodded to the baby and said,

    “He’s asleep, finally.”

    “There’s a good boy, Merlin,” the knight crooned, feeling himself blush at his own words.

    Very carefully, and without waking them, Gwen and Elyan lay the boys in the cradle that had been brought into the chambers earlier. It sat next to the bed, making it easily accessible in the middle of the night. Once the boys were settled and snuggled comfortably next to each other, Elyan retired to the cot in the antechamber, letting Gwen take the large bed. Exhausted, the brother and sister quickly fell asleep themselves.

    Gwen wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep when she was awakened by a shrill cry. She gasped and started, torn out of a dream of dark-skinned babies with blue eyes. Crawling out of Arthur’s large bed, she stumbled to the cradle to find Merlin awake and crying pitifully. He had broken free of his swaddle to chew on his fingers. He instantly reached for her as he saw her draw near.

    The poor dear continued crying even after she lifted him into her arms. He rubbed his face against her shoulder and gnawed on his fingers, hiccuping and sighing.

    “Merlin, dear, what’s wrong?” She asked, rubbing his back as she rocked on her feet. She stroked his cheek and paused. His skin felt warm, more than normal. Erring on the side of caution, she went to arouse Elyan from the outer chamber. She found him stirring already, no doubt by Merlin’s cries. 

    “Elyan, I’m sorry, but would you go fetch Gaius? Merlin feels warm and he’s quite upset.”

    “Of course,” Elyan pulled on his cloak and made a hasty retreat, leaving Gwen alone to tend to her fussy friend.

    “Hear that, Merlin? Elyan has gone to bring Gaius. He’ll know what to do.

     She moved around the chambers in an effort to soothe a baby who didn’t want to be soothed. He just kept crying and sniffling and rubbing his face on her shoulder. So she kept rocking and patting his back and murmuring words of comfort to her friend. Somehow, Arthur slept peacefully just a few feet away.

    Elyan returned with Gaius some fifteen minutes later, the elder physician carrying his medicine bag.

    “I’m so sorry to disturb you, Gaius, but I’m not really sure what to do,” Gwen said, a bit sheepish. 

    “Nonsense, child, it’s no disturbance. You’ve done well,” Gaius said kindly, setting down his things on the nearby table and reaching out for Merlin. Gwen passed the baby over and sighed, sinking onto the bed. Elyan patted her shoulder with a smile that said, “you’re doing great, sister”.

     Gaius examined the babe, speaking in gentle tones to his apprentice. After a few moments, he instructed Elyan to have one of the knights fetch Diana once more.

    “He’s breaking a new tooth,” Gaius explained to Gwen, pulling Merlin’s gum down to show the pink flesh. One spot was particularly irritated, and there was a sheen of white where the new bud was attempting to push through. Merlin whimpered and turned his face away.

     “Why is Diana needed?” Gwen asked.

      “It is a documented phenomenon that breast milk is beneficial when a child is ill or in pain. It is not fully understood, but quite curious nonetheless.”

     The wet nurse appeared shortly after, the knights choosing to remain outside the chamber. She immediately moved into action, taking Merlin from Gaius and settling into the chair by the fire. 

    “I’ve heard this fellow is not feeling well,” she said as she adjusted her tunic. 

    “He is breaking a new tooth,” Gaius said simply, as he gathered his belongings to leave. Diana nodded in understanding and quickly offered her breast to Merlin once again. The fussing baby seemed calmed by her presence, Gwen noted. Maybe Merlin could sense that Diana was a mother? Whatever it was, he latched and began nursing. He would pull away and fuss and go back and feed some more, and pull away again. This went on for a while before he finally seemed comforted. 

    “My lady, I can stay here with you, if you would like,” Diana offered. “I would be readily available in that instance.”

    “If it’s not too much trouble, I think that would be a good idea,” Gwen said with a sigh. She was exhausted, and it would be nice to have someone who knew what they were doing to help. 

    “Go ahead and try to sleep, my lady,” Diana said kindly. “You’ve done well. I’ll tend to this little one now.”

    Gwen checked on the sleeping Arthur before slipping back into the bed. All was quiet once more, with Diana keeping Merlin comforted from her place by the fire. She drifted to sleep and managed to get another few hours of peaceful rest in. She was awakened again when the moon was high to Arthur fussing from the cradle. As she rose to tend to him, she spotted Diana rousing from the pallet in the antechamber. Merlin was sleeping peacefully in the cradle. 

    “Do babies always wake this frequently to be nursed?” Gwen asked as Diana pulled Arthur from his bed and moved to the rocking chair.

    “Aye, while they are young. Or ill, or upset. Sometimes they wish to nurse because they are hungry, sometimes it is because they are sick or just need comforting.” Diana glanced at Gwen. “Try to go back to sleep, my lady.”

    “You, Diana, are an angel among women.”

    In the light of the slowly dying fire, Diana blushed in pleasure at Gwen’s kind words. 


	7. Movers and Shakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights notice something odd about the babies. Merlin gives them hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this new chapter - life has been strange and busy! I hope you enjoy this installment!  
> Happy Valentine's Day! Much love to all of you!

The next morning Percival, Leon, and Elyan crept into the king’s chambers as quietly as their boots and chainmail would allow. Percival carried a pail of water and Elyan had one of Gwen’s dresses on a hanger. The water was set by the fire to warm, the dress was placed on the armoire, and Leon went to the cradle to find two slowly waking babies. Percival scooped up Merlin, who immediately blessed him with a sleepy smile. Arthur snuffled against Leon’s shoulder and shut his eyes once more, as fond of his sleep as the adult Arthur was. The boys were carried into the adjoining chamber, leaving Gwen to get some sleep free from the threat of a crying infant.

    A woman named Mary was waiting for them, ready to give the babies their first feeding of the day. Once they were settled into the chamber provided to Mary, the knights convened for a meeting with Gaius.

    “I was up all night,” the elderly physician grumbled. “I am no closer to a solution than I was yesterday. In all my research, I have not found a single mention of an aging or de-aging spell that can be placed on another person. I don’t know what kind of spell or hex we’re dealing with.”

    “So you mean to say there’s no cure?” Leon sunk into a nearby chair.

    “No, there probably is, but the only person I know who could find it is currently in a nappy.”

    “You think Merlin would be able to do something?” Lancelot was watching him curiously.

    “If he was in his right mind, and if he had any control over his magic, possibly.”

    “Perhaps if we spoke to Merlin, you know, like we would an adult?”

    “There’s no harm in trying.” 

    When they returned to the wet nurse’s chambers, they found the woman on the bed cuddling Arthur. Merlin was lying on the mattress, giggling as Mary tickled his tummy. 

    “What sweet babes!” Mary smiled as Merlin tried to grab at her hand. She leaned down to kiss his fingers before placing a kiss on Arthur’s forehead. He smiled shyly and tucked his head into her shoulder. 

    Breakfast was laid out when they returned to the King’s chambers. As the knights ate they watched Arthur and Merlin play on a nearby rug, babbling in their baby-speech about something or another. 

    “Do they look bigger to you?” Lancelot asked Elyan. The man turned a critical eye on the infants and nodded slowly.

    “They are definitely bigger. And look at Merlin!” 

    Said baby was now crawling across the floor to chase after a wooden ball that had rolled away from them. Astounding, as yesterday he could barely sit up without wobbling over. Not one to be outdone, Arthur crawled over until he found a table to pull himself up on. After a moment of contemplation, he took a few steps toward Merlin.

    “They just started crawling and walking overnight?” Percival questioned, hovering over Arthur in case he fall and hurt himself.

    “Great, just great,” Gwaine sighed. “We  _ really  _ needed them mobile…”

    “No, this might actually be a good thing,” Lancelot went over to Merlin and sat on the floor in front of him. “Remember what Gaius said? Merlin might be able to control his magic as he ages, and he might understand what we need him to do.”

    Merlin grinned and held up the ball he had chased just moments ago, offering it to Lancelot. The knight held out his hand and the baby scooted over to place it in his hand. 

    “Merlin,” Lancelot said gently but firmly. “Merlin, is there anyway you can let me know you understand what I’m saying?” The dark haired child cocked his head to the side and watched Lancelot with wide eyes. “Merlin? I think you’re still in there.”

    Merlin crawled closer until he was climbing Lancelot’s lap. Chubby hands touched stubbled cheeks, idly feeling the rough texture beneath tender fingertips.

    “Merlin, listen to me,” Lancelot told him. “Can you nod once for ‘yes’, and shake your head for ‘no’?” He demonstrated the actions for the child. He was sure that Merlin wasn’t going to be able to respond, but after a tense moment he gave one jerky nod. “Good boy, Merlin!” 

    From the corner of his eye, Lancelot saw the knights lean forward in anticipation. Arthur had stopped playing and was watching the interaction with curiosity. 

    “Merlin, do you know what happened to you and Arthur to cause you to become infants again?”

    Another jerky nod. 

    “Do you know who did this to you?”

    Nod.

    “Do you know how to reverse it?”

    Merlin gave what looked like a shrug. Then a sort of half nod. 

    “Could you reverse it right now?” Lancelot asked, trying not to get his hopes up too much. He was met with a shake of Merlin’s head. 

    “Merlin,” Elyan came to settle next to Lancelot. “Does your magic have something to do with how quickly you and Arthur are growing?” 

    Merlin grinned, several teeth now gleaming from pink gums. He nodded happily.

    “Do you think that you can keep doing it?”

    Nod.

    “What are you thinking?” Lancelot asked Elyan. 

    “Maybe Merlin’s magic isn’t strong enough to reverse the spell now,” Elyan explained. “Maybe he needs to grow up a bit more to have that kind of control. He may be the most powerful sorcerer to live, but he  _ is _ still only an infant.”

    “Ok, Merlin,” Lancelot turned back to the baby. “Just keep making yourself grow up faster. Can you do that?”   


    Another grin, another nod. 

    “Good boy. Go play with Arthur,” Lancelot pointed to his friend. Merlin obeyed and crawled away. 

    “With the rate they’re going, we won’t have to wait very long,” Gwaine noted, watching as Arthur took a few more steps toward a toy across the room. 

    By the time Gwen appeared in the doorway, looking fresh and rested and slightly sheepish, the boys were sitting on the floor with Percival snacking on mashed sweet potato. 

    “How are my boys?” she cooed. Their little heads popped up at her voice and she was greeted by matching grins. Her own smile turned into a gape when Arthur pushed himself up onto his feet and toddled over to her. He reached for her and she immediately scooped him into her arms and showered him with kisses. 

    “By the way, Arthur’s walking now,” Gwaine drawled from the table.

    “Yes you are! I’m so proud of you, Arthur!” Gwen told the baby, who lunged in to kiss her cheek. “You’re such a sweetheart! Thank you!”

    Movement caught her eye - Merlin was crawling! He was headed right for her, determined to get the same kind of treatment as Arthur had. Gwen sunk to the floor and set Arthur on one hip while she pulled Merlin up to the other. 

    “And Merlin’s crawling,” Gwaine added. Gwen rolled her eyes and kissed Merlin’s chubby cheeks. 

    “And what a magnificent crawler he is! And look at all those teeth!” Merlin was grinning so wide that the several white nubs that had developed literally overnight were on display.

    “We’ve determined that Merlin’s magic is helping them to grow faster than normal,” Lancelot explained. “We think that if he can grow just a bit more, he might be able to reverse the spell that turned them into babies.”

   “That’s incredible!” Gwen turned back to Merlin. “Are you up to that, little one?” She received a nod from the boy. 

    “Oh, and Merlin seems to understand what we say to him,” Gwaine continued. “I suppose Arthur does, as well. He just wants you to coddle him, the little princess.” 

    Gwen could have sworn that Arthur rolled his eyes at that comment. 

    “Is it true, dear one? Can you understand what we’re saying too?” She asked him. He gave a short nod. “Good. That’s good to know.” She turned to the knights and said, “thank you for letting me sleep in, and for having a new gown waiting. It was much appreciated.”

    Elyan stepped forward and took Merlin from her, lending a hand so that she could stand.

    “It was no trouble, considering how much you’ve done to help us with these two. You’re an angel, Gwennie.” 

    Gwen blushed and gave Arthur a gentle squeeze. 

    “As if I would do anything less for these little ones.”


End file.
